Super Man
by Prettylildevil
Summary: John Cena is truly the SuperMan of WWE only he has a secret. A dirty little secret. -This Summary sucks-


_ This only use to be a little part of me _John Cena thinks as he glances over his shoulder. He walks down the hallway of the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in this week, his hands thrust deep in his jort's pockets. Finally he reaches his descision. "505" was written on the dark wooden door in fake sliver numbers. _Just this last time I mean I couldn't of said no I was asked over_. With one finally look Cena knocks on the door three times quickly.

No answer. He tries again this time four knocks. No answer. SIx times. Still no answer.

Tears just begin to form in his eyes as John scolds himeself _I will not cry especially over this,He wants it not me._ Cena never cried, not in private, not in public, not ever. Superheros don't cry and almost everyone's and his own Cena was the WWE superhero. _Just one last try_, he knocked three times and held his breath.

"Yo" came that gravelly voice before the hotel door swung open "John hey!"

"Hey Justin" Cena looked down at the ugly dirt brown carpeting in the hallway "You um you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah come on in Man" Justin Roberts stepped aside to let John in but he was frozen. He had looked up to find Roberts only in a towel. Tiny drops of water flowed down his chest, which for a ring announcer was very well tanned and toned, down under the towel.

Justin smiled as he was forced to pull John inside the room. The sound of the door closing finally unfroze Cena's mind _Crap, he looks hot_. His face turning red John bit his bottom lip and tried to look the slightly shorter man in the eye " W-were you in the shower?" he finally stuttered out. _God I am so stupid._

Again the ring announcer smiled "yeah I was. That's why I didn't answer right away." _ugh that deep voice, that chest, those brown eyes. ok john say something anything and for god sakes stop staring at his abs. _

"So um... why did you call me over?" _Why did say That? I know why. He's gonna think I'm stupid, _John pulled his hands out of his pocket only for them to be taken by Justin just before his lips were. Justin held both of Cena's hands tightly by either side in his slightly smaller wet ones. He was about an inch shorter so he had to slightly look up to kiss him which Cena was gratefully for, Justin was the first and so far only guy he'd been with so he liked the fact that he was a good few years older and a good bit bigger.

Justin let go of both of Johns hands suddenly moving them to Cena's neck. Their lips still were locked as Cena moved his arms around the smaller man's mid section and his tongue inside Roberts' mouth. John loved the taste of Justin's breath it was like he had always just brushed his teeth which might also explain his dazzlingly white smile that would make Cody Rhodes envious. Plus mixed with the taste of his lips which tasted of cherry chap stick he was brave enough to wear but not tell anyone it was cherry, Justin's kisses were almost intoxicating.

Too soon, Roberts torn his lips from John's and look right into his eyes "You know why." Cena gulped then smiled "yeah I know Why" _why am I blushing? Why do I all was blush_? Why doesn't he ever blush as bad?

The younger man smiled it was too cute how Super Cena, as he was dubbed, blushed and turned into a shy teenage from a powerful super hero. John leaned over and kissed Justin again, his mouth open this time. Justin happily opened his allowing Cena to play around inside with his ever flexible tongue, running it over those perfect teeth, rubbing up against the roof of Roberts' mouth, and poking as far back as his tongue could reach.

Justin pulled away again causing Cena to whimper "Come oh John, let's go to bed."

John loved the way Justin said his name when no one else was around. In fact he loved just hearing his name past those sweet lips any way they did. Be that the infamous "JJJJJJEEEEEHHHHHNNNNN CCEEEEEENA" or the casual "John" but something about the way his voice somehow got even deeper when they were all alone made Cena's heart beat faster. Cause when they were alone it aways ended the same way.

"O-ok" John choked out. _Yes let's go to bed and never get back out. Let's just stay in this hotel together forever forget about everyone else. Just you next to me, below me, on top of me, beside me forever and ever. _Justin readjusted his towel as he waltzed over to the bed and pulled back the black sheet. John slowly made his way next to him. They kissed again, this time Justin tugged Cena's shirt off forcing them to break their lip lock for a second. But, after that their lips stayed glued together as Justin draped his arms around the taller mans neck, John undid his jorts, pulled his boxers off, and undid Justin's towel.

An hour and a half later John walked back his own room leaving Justin sleeping peacefully but alone. _I love him. I love him so much and I know he loves me too so why the hell does it have to be such a secret. _His self loathing wasn't helped as he passed Alberto and Ricardo's room. _They don't have to keep that a secret so why should me and Justin have to?_

As if to answer his question his cell phone lit up as he walked in the room. He hurried to get it from his bed stand but still missed the call. Falling onto the bed John checked the out of date phone for who it would be calling him at twelve-thirty.

"2 missed calls from Eve"

_oh that's right the supposed love of my life. _


End file.
